telefonoazzurrofansfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Perry Tyler
thumb|Tyler Perry Tyler Perry, all'anagrafe Emmitt R. Perry Jr. (New Orleans, 14 settembre 1969), è un commediografo, sceneggiatore, regista, attore e produttore cinematografico statunitense. Attivo nel campo teatrale e nel cinema indipendente, Perry è noto soprattutto negli Stati Uniti per aver creato il personaggio di Mabel "Madea" Simmons, aggressiva matriarca di una famiglia afroamericana, che lui stesso ha interpretato nella maggior parte dei suoi lavori. Nel 2008, con la distribuzione dei suoi film, ha guadagnato 75 milioni di dollari, piazzandosi tra i cinque più pagati di Hollywood, cinquina che comprende Simon Cowell e George Lucas. Biografia Nato e cresciuto a New Orleans, in Louisiana, come uno dei quattro figli di Emmitt Sr., falegname e operaio edile, e Maxine, insegnante scolastica che ha lavorato presso una Comunità Ebraica di New Orleans per la maggior parte della sua vita. Ha vissuto un'infanzia difficile, a causa del maltrattamenti del padre, che lo hanno portato a tentare il suicidio.Tyler Perry Biography biography.com URL. consultato il 13-02-2010 A causa del rapporto conflittuale con il padre, a sedici anni cambia il suo primo nome in Tyler e abbandona gli studi, riprendendoli successivamente e ottenendo il diploma.Tyler Perry Biography Cercando di scollarsi di dosso il peso della sua infanzia, Perry alimenta la sua parte creativa, disegnando continuamente. Nell'attesa di trovare una sua strada professionale, si cimenta nei lavori più disparati, fino a quando non nasce in lui la passione per la scrittura. Tutto nasce dopo aver visto un puntata del talk show di Oprah WinfreyTyler Perry Biography in cui si parlava di come lo scrivere potesse essere catartico, così come un perfetto autodidatta, con l'aiuto di un dizionario inizia a scrivere attingendo alle sue esperienze di vita,Tyler Perry Biography realizzando la sua prima commedia I Know I’ve Been Changed. Nel frattempo si trasferisce da New Orleans ad Atlanta, dove mette in scena la sua opera, la rappresentazione dura un sola settimana venendo vista sole 30 persone.Tyler Perry Biography L'insuccesso inizialmente lo scoraggia, ma decide lo stesso di girare le piccole città del sud-est degli Stati Uniti rappresentando la sua commedia. Sempre con pochi soldi in tasca, nel 1997 fu costretto a vivere per qualche tempo nei motel e in automobile.Tyler Perry Biography Dopo il 1998, la sua situazione inizia a sistemarsi, grazie al passaparola il pubblico ai suoi spettacoli inizia ad aumentare e il suo nome comincia a farsi largo nel circuito teatrale urbano. Carriera Il suo successivo progetto è un adattamento di un libro del pastore evangelista TD Jakes,Tyler Perry Biography che si rivela un successo. Nello stesso periodo da vita al personaggio che lo renderà famoso, Mabel "Madea" Simmons. Madea appare per la prima volta nella piéce I Can Do Bad All By Myself, è una donna estremamente aggressiva e dal linguaggio colorito, matriarca di una numerosa famiglia afroamericana. Nel creare il personaggio di Madea, Perry si ispirato alla madre e a tutte le figure femminili che hanno caratterizzato la sua infanzia. Madea è la protagonista del primo lungometraggio, scritto, prodotto ed interpretato da Perry, Amori e sparatorie, successivamente realizza Riunione di famiglia con pallottole, che segna il suo debutto come regista cinematografico. In seguito diventa autore televisivo per la sit-com Tyler Perry's House of Payne e scrive il suo primo libro, Don't Make a Black Woman Take Off Her Earrings: Madea's Uninhibited Commentaries on Love and Life, che diventa un best seller aggiudicandosi due premi. La sua carriera cinematografica continua attraverso numerose commedie di successo, in cui vengono raccontati rapporti familiari e le dinamiche di coppia della comunità afroamericana. Tutti i suoi film vengono distribuiti negli USA dalla Lions Gate Entertainment. Nel 2009, nelle sole vesti di attore, appare in un breve cameo nel film di fantascienza Star Trek di J.J. Abrams, inoltre è produttore esecutivo assieme a Oprah Winfrey del pluripremiato film Precious. Vita privata Perry è un buon amico di Oprah Winfrey e di Will Smith. È un devoto cristiano e non è mai stato sposato. Filmografia Cinema *''Amori e sparatorie'' (Diary of a Mad Black Woman) (2005) (sceneggiatore, produttore, attore) *''Riunione di famiglia con pallottole'' (Madea's Family Reunion) (2006) (regista, sceneggiatore, produttore, attore) *''Daddy's Little Girls'' (2007) (regista, sceneggiatore, produttore) *''Why Did I Get Married'' (2007) (regista, sceneggiatore, produttore, attore) *''Meet the Browns'' (2008) (regista, sceneggiatore, produttore, attore) *''The Family That Preys'' (2008) (regista, sceneggiatore, produttore, attore) *''Madea Goes to Jail'' (2009) (regista, sceneggiatore, produttore, attore) *''Star Trek'' (2009) (attore) *''I Can Do Bad All by Myself'' (2009) (regista, sceneggiatore, produttore, attore) *''Why Did I Get Married Too?'' (2010) (regista, sceneggiatore, produttore, attore) Televisione *''Tyler Perry's House of Payne'' - Sitcom (regista, sceneggiatore, produttore, attore) *''Meet the Browns'' - Sitcom (sceneggiatore, produttore) Teatro *''I Know I've Been Changed'' *''I Can Do Bad All By Myself'' *''Diary of a Mad Black Woman'' *''Madea's Family Reunion'' *''Madea's Class Reunion'' *''Why Did I Get Married?'' *''Meet the Browns'' *''Madea Goes to Jail'' *''What's Done in the Dark'' *''The Marriage Counselor'' *''Laugh to Keep from Crying'' *''Madea's Big Happy Family'' Note Collegamenti esterni *Sito ufficiale Categoria:Abusati Categoria:Abusati